


They Could Be Anyone

by thedezgyrl



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Erotic, Exhibitionism, F/M, Love, NSFW, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an anonymous sexual encounter between strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Could Be Anyone

He had her pinned against the brick wall in the narrow, darkened alleyway. Her legs wrapped around his waist, skirt slinked up, and partially laying on his thigh. The sound of her clothes and skin scraping against the wall as her ass is bouncing back and forth in the air, from the pounding her pussy is receiving from him.

She's trying her hardest not to cry out, her teeth burying themselves into his shoulder, her fingernails piercing his back on either side. Only causing to fuel him on even more. He feels her silken love box tightening and releasing in waves of unrelenting ecstasy. The smell of her sweat, her fear of getting caught, and her responses to his forceful way with her. Was driving his senses wild.

She feels a sharp pain as he wraps his hand in her hair, grabbing a fistful of it, before snapping her head back. Making her look into his eyes, causing her legs to cinch even more around his waist, he would have soft bruising on his hips tomorrow. He gazed deep into her eyes, her bowed mouth turned into an orgasmic grimace of pain, her eyes full of defiance.

He unwinds his fist from her hair, moving it to stroke her soft face, before bending it back and smacking her. Her hips and ass frantically swinging in motion with his dominant thrusts. She could feel the sweat rolling off of him, the corded tension in his arms. She could feel the firmness of his grasp as he squeezed her chin, smooshing her lips.

Suddenly she could feel it. Knew it was coming. He let out a primal groan, as he pushed his way so deep inside her, she might think her pussy would bust at the seams. He shot inside her, she could feel it sticky, thick, and hot. Her legs released themselves and unwound from him. She could barely stand, her legs feeling like wet noodles, her chest heaving.

He looks down at her smiling, not looking an ounce fatigued, ordering her on her knees...


End file.
